NO TITTLE (FAMILY)
by Lingling9488
Summary: Jalan hidup memang tidak pernah ada yang tahu seperti apa. Kadang apa yang kita inginkan tidak sesuai dengan keadaan. HUNKAI GS
1. Chapter 1

**NO TITTLE (FAMILY)**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY** : Jalan hidup memang tidak pernah ada yang tahu seperti apa. Kadang apa yang kita inginkan tidak sesuai dengan keadaan.

 **HUNKAI GS**

 **Sexual content, angst, family**

 _ **Typo berserakan karena saya juga seorang manusia biasa. "Aku" Point of view adalah Jongin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kadang hidup itu tidak sesuai dengan kenginan kita. Kita ingin seperti ini yang terjadi malah diluar dugaan. Aku sangat tahu, diriku adalah seorang manusia biasa yang walaupun derajatku tinggi tapi perlu diketahui aku adalah manusia hina dan penuh dosa, seorang manusia yang ingin jalan hidupku lebih baik daripada sekarang. Kadang aku berpikir, akankah selalu seperti ini hidupku ? Terkadang aku juga bertanya bisakah aku hidup lebih baik daripada sekarang ? Hidupku sangat susah, selalu meminta pada orang-orang. Bahkan terkadang aku ingin menangis saat menginginkan rumah yang layak dan hidup dengan kebutuhan memadai.

Ingin sekali aku pergi, tapi itu tidak mungkin karena aku tahu Tuhan itu selalu ada untukku. Sesakit apapun aku dalam sebuah kehidupan aku selalu pasrahkan diriku kepada Tuhan.

Berjalan tanpa arah adalah keseharianku, mencari berbagai barang bekas yang masih bisa digunakan lalu dikumpulkan untuk dijual. Terkadang diriku dipanggil untuk menjadi seorang pembantu dirumah, mencuci pakaian dan sebagainya asalkan aku mendapat uang untuk makan. Aku ingin kehidupan anak-anakku terpenuhi walaupun aku hanya bekerja seperti ini.

Aku tersenyum saat anak-anakku menyapaku saat aku pulang membawa makanan menuju rumah yang sangat sederhana karena sangat kecil untuk ditinggali. Mereka tersenyum saat aku menina bobokan mereka sampai mereka tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Kadang aku ingin menangis saat melihat kelima wajah anakku yang masih polos itu hidup tanpa berkecukupan. Apalagi sisulung, usianya memang sudah menginjak 12 tahun, terkadang dia membantuku dari bekerja paruh waktu disupermarket setelah pulang sekolah JHS nya. Aku bangga anak sulungku itu sangat pintar, dia bisa mendapat beasiswa disekolahnya dan membuat aku dan suamiku tidak memikirkan lagi uang sekolahnya. Dia pernah ditolah disupermarket kecil karena usianya sangat muda tapi karena kegigihannya pemilik toko tersebut luluh dan mempekerjakannya disana. Uangnya lumayan, dia akan selalu memberikan uangnya kepadaku dan menyisihkan uang untuk membayarkan makan siang bulanannya disekolah. Aku cukup bangga memiliki anak seperti Haowen.

Memiliki lima orang anak itu tidaklah gampang, apa lagi dengan pekerjaanku ini. Hingga akhirnya do'aku didengar Tuhan. Tiga bulan yang lalu aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang yang saat itu membeli kue yang aku buat. Dia bilang bahwa diriku seharusnya menjadi seorang koki, aku tersenyum saat dia mengatakannya seperti itu. sebelum dia beranjak pergi dari lapak yang aku buka dipinggir jalan dia memberikan kartu namanya dan menyuruhku untuk datang besok kealamat tersebut. Dia membungkukkan badannya sebelum pergi dan setelahnya dia berjalan pergi menuju mobil mewahnya yang entah apa merek mobilnya itu dan menghilang saat berada dijalan menikung.

Aku menunduk membaca kartu nama tersebut, namanya Xi Luhan. Pemilik 'Deer Cafe'. Aku membenarkan kepala Taeoh anak bungsuku yang baru berusia 7 bulan itu ditanganku, dia sekarang sedang tertidur. Aku menyimpan kartu nama tersebut didalam dompet lusuhku. Saat aku melihat ponsel bututku walaupun tidak bisa untuk selfie tapi yang pasti masih bisa digunakan untuk berkomunikasi sudah menunjukkan jam tiga siang. Mungkin Haowen dan anak kembar tigaku –dalam hal medis ini dinamakan kembar triplets- sudah datang. Aku menggendong Taeoh dibelakang seperti ibu-ibu dikorea zaman dulu dan membereskan semua daganganku, hari ini penghasilanku cukup banyak.

.

Keesokan harinya aku datang kealamat tersebut sambil menggendong Taeoh dipunggungku. Aku sedikit tidak percaya diri saat masuk cafe besar nan mewah milik Luhan tersebut. Aku berjalan dan bertanya pada resepsionis bahwa aku ingin bertemu dengan bosnya 'Luhan' . awalnya pelayan itu tidak percaya dengan perkataanku tapi, Luhan langsung datang dan langsung menyuruhku mengikutinya menuju ruangannya. Disana dia mengatakan bahwa saat ini cafenya mencari koki karena dua hari lalu kokinya berhenti untuk kepindahan menuju USA.

Aku mengangguk saat dia menyerahkan kontrak kerja untukku, dua bulan bekerja di cafe ini keuanganku bertambah walaupun hanya bertambah sedikit tapi bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk lima anakku. Satu bulan kemudian dengan paksaan Haowen bekerja menjadi pekerja paruh waktu diCafe Luhan, pertama aku sempat memarahinya.

"Tak apa Jongin, dia bisa membantu menjadi pelayan" Kalimat yang dilontarkan Luhan membuatku tersenyum dan berterima kasih padanya. selama satu bulan itu Haowen bekerja paruh waktu yang rajin dan terampil. Sebelum keCafe dia akan menitipkan Triplets kepada kakakku –Bibi mereka- dan langsung pergi keCafe. Pelanggan Cafe sangat suka padanya –pelanggan mengatakan dia sangat tampan dan Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya- . karena itu Luhan selalu membisikkan kalimat yang membuat aku ingin tertawa saat memanggang kue didapur.

"Awas saja kau memarahinya bekerja disini, dia asetku" Katanya setengah serius dan setengah bercanda.

Aku menanggapinya dengan sebuh senyum dibibirku.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, Jongin dan tiga karyawan lain membereskan semua peralatan dapur yang digunakan untuk membuat kue sedangkan Haowen dan tiga pelayan lain juga membereskan meja dan Bangku. Semua selesai dan aku berjalan menuju ruang khusus untuk mengganti baju kerjaku, sebelumnya aku melihat Haowen yang masih membantu Zelo dan Yongguk membersihkan meja-meja Cafe. Semua selesai dan Haowen melepas apronnya memberikannya padaku. Apron itu kulipat dan kutaruh didalam lokerku.

Aku membungkukkan badanku sopan kepada semua para pegawai dan meninggalkan cafe tersebut. Aku berjalan disamping Haowen dan sedkit berbincang padanya, kami berjalan menuju jalan komplek perumahan. Kami akan menjemput sitriplets dan anak bungsuku. Hingga sampai didepan rumah kakakku. Aku menekan bel pintu rumahnya. Pintu itu terbuka menampakkan kakak tertuaku, dia tersenyum lembut padaku dan Haowen.

"Jongin, kau sudah datang. Masuklah anak-anak semuanya sudah tidur didalam kamar" kata kakakku –Wu Joonmyun- .

Aku mengikutinya menuju kamar bersama Haowen, aku tersenyum ketika melihat ketiga anakku dan satu bayiku tertidur dengan nyenyak. Saat aku akan menggendong Daehan dia terbangun, sambil mengucek mata sipitnya. Dia menggumam memanggilku, aku menggendongnya dan menggumam tidurlah lagi. tapi, dia menggeleng dan meminta turun dari gendonganku. Dia berjalan mendekati Haowen dan memegang tangan Haowen. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu menggendong Mingook yang kugendong dibelakang punggungku. Setelahnya menggendong Taeoh dengan hati-hati bayi berusia 10 bulan tersebut. Disampingku haowen sudah menggendong Manse yang kini ada dipunggungnya dan Daehan memegang tangan Haowen.

Mereka keluar rumah terlebih dahulu, sedangkan aku berjalan keluar bersama kakakku Joonmyun.

"kakak terima kasih sudah mau menjaga triplets dan baby Taeoh" Kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa aku senang mereka ada disini, kau tahu rumah sebesar ini kalau hanya aku, Kris dan Taeyong yang menempati akan sepi apalagi sekarang Taeyong sedang diasrama, dan Kris selalu pulang larut" Katanya sambil mengelus kepala Taeoh.

Aku tersenyum padanya "Seminggu kedepan aku tidak menitipkan anak-anak kak, cafe libur satu minggu kedepan" Kataku lagi yang kini sudah didepan pintu.

"Eum, oh iya tadi Taeoh rewel ketika meminum susu dari ASI mu. Sudah kau katakan dengan Sehun ?" Tanya kakak padaku.

Aku menggeleng tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban, aku membungkuk dan berpamitan untuk pulang.

.

.

Selama diperjalanan kepala Daehan terantuk-antuk menahan kantuk, aku tersenyum melihatnya dan menyenggol tangan Haowen memberikan isyarat padanya untuk menggendong Daehan. Saat Haowen bertanya Daehan menggeleng dan mencoba kembali fokus kearah depan.

Sesampainya diflat kecil kami, kami masuk kedalam rumah, berjalan menuju kamar kecil milik kelima anak-anakku. Aku terlebih dahulu menurunkan Taeoh dan menidurkannya didalam box bayi lalu Mingook aku tidurkan dibawah, setelahnya diikuti Haowen menidurkan Manse dan menuntun Daehan untuk tidur. Si Triplets tidak suka tidur ditempat yang tinggi.

"Tidurlah, besok kau harus sekolah sayang" kataku pada Haowen sambil mencium keningnya. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk padaku. Aku meninggalkan kamr kecil itu, haowen memang jarang berbicara dia akan berbicara bila itu mengenai hal yang sangat serius sangat mirip sekali dengan ayahnya.

Aku menghela nafas, menatap ruang tamu sekaligus ruang makan tersebut. Sedikit kotor, aku membersihkan bekas bungkus makanan yang berserakan. Setelahnya aku berjalan menuju kamar sempit lainnya. Seharusnya diflat kecil ini hanya ada satu kamar, tapi demi kenyamanan anak-anak akhirnya kamar satu ini kami bagi menjadi dua bagian. Aku masuk dalam kamar menaruh scraf dan jaket yang tadi aku pakai, menatap wajah lelahku didepan cermin kecil. Merapikan rambut panjang sepunggungku, setelahnya aku mengganti baju dengan piyama.

Saat akan merebahkan badanku, pintu diketuk dengan tidak manusiawinya. Takut anak-anak akan terbangun mendengar suara ketukan keras pintu, aku langsung beranjak keluar kamar dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu utama. Disana suamiku dengan wajah sayunya dan bau alkohol kini seang meracau tak jelas. Aku langsung merangkulnya, memapah dia untuk berjalan masuk. Menutup pintu dan menguncinya, memapahnya untuk masuk kedalam kamar dan menidurkannya.

Dengan telaten aku membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki milik suamiku, membuka jaket tebalnya dengan perlahan. Melonggarkan sedikit ikat pinggangnya dan terakhir membuka dua kancing kemejanya. Setelahnya aku membereskan semuanya, melihat jam dinding sudah jam 12 malam.

Aku tidur disampingnya, membiarkan dia yang masih meracau tak jelas karena pengaruh alkohol. Mengelus rambut hitamnya. Airmataku jatuh, aku merindukan dirinya yang dulu. Rambut hitam lembutnya kini menjadi kasar dan berantakan. Dulu dia adalah ayah yang sangat pengertian pada anak dan diriku. Dia mengerti dengan keadaan bahwa memiliki banyak anak itu adalah titipan Tuhan. Tapi, sifatnya mulai berubah drastis saat dia menjadi salah satu dari dua ratus karyawan yang terkena PHK besar-besaran. Dia menjadi lelaki yang kasar, menjadi lebih dingin, penjudi dan pemabuk –dia tak bermain wanita. Dia akan pulang jam dua belas malam tepat dengan bau alkohol disekujur tubuhnya. Tangan putih pucatnya yang mulai mengurus kini memeluk pinggangku. Aku diam masih terus mengelus rambut kusutnya.

"Selamat malam, aku mencintaimu" Kalimat itulah tidap malam setiap aku ingin tidru sambil terus memeluknya.

Tak lama setelahnya, hembusan nafas teraturnya menandakan dia sudah tidur nyenyak. Aku mengikutinya, tertidur dalam rengkuhannya. Rengkuhan hangat suamiku.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya seperti biasa, Jongin akan bangun jam 5 tepat. Dia harus menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk keempat anaknya. Sebelumnya dia sudah menyiapkan seragam sekolah anak-anaknya tersebut. Setealh semuanya sudah siap jam 6 pagi, dia beranjak untuk membangunkan Haowen dan sitriplets. Menepuk pundak Haowen pelan "Sayang bangun" Katanya lirih pada anak sulungnya tersebut. Tanpa dibangunkan dua kali dia terbangun sambil mengucek kedua matanya. "Bangunkan adik-adikmu, mandi lalu langsung sarapan" Tambahnya lagi lalu keluar dari kamar.

Selama dia menyiapkan sarapan, keempat anaknya langsung duduk ditempat nya masing-masing. Dengan hati-hati Haowen membantu ketiga adik kembarnya untuk duduk dibangku khusus balita. Jongin tersenyum, lalu memberikan mangkuk makan yang berisi sup dan nasi. Disampingnya Haowen kini juga sudah duduk. Mereka semua hening hingga suara Mingook membuat keheningan itu sirna "Ibu cepat makan, aku sudah lapar" Katanya membuat Jongin gagap, dia baru ingat anak-anaknya akan makan bila dirinya dan suaminya menyuapkan makanan terlebih dahulu baru diikuti mereka –Anak-anaknya- . Jongin duduk disamping Haowen, memakan nasi dan lauknya setelahnya diikuti oleh anak-anaknya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat keempat anaknya makan begitu lahap.

"Ibu, ayah dimana ?" Ini kata si Daehan, sambil menatapku. Aku tersenyum mengelus rambutnya sayang.

"Ayah belum bangun sayang, cepat habiskan makananmu nanti terlambat" Kata Jongin, mendengar perintah ibunya Daehan langsung memakan makanannya hingga habis.

Semua sudah siap, saat anak-anak akan berjalan keluar untuk memakai sepatu, suami Jongin bangun. Melihat itu, Daehan berlari lalu langsung menubruk sang ayah. Sehun –suami sekaligus ayah- itu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Daehan. Itu adalah kegiatan setiap pagi Daehan sebelum berangkat sekolah. Memeluk sang ayah dan meminta ciuman dipipinya, sehari saja tak bertemu dengan ayahnya dia akan rewel dan selalu menanyakan ayahnya berada dimana. Setelah memeluk ayahnya, Daehan berlari mengikuti sang kakak. Ketiga anaknya yang lain juga ikut memeluk Sehun. setelah semuanya berpamitan, mereka berempat pergi untuk berangkat kesekolah.

Sehun berjalan menuju sofa satu-satunya diruang tengah yang disebelahnya adalah dapur. Saat akan menutup mata kembali, suara tangisan Taeoh membuatnya kembali membuka mata.

"Sebentar sayang, ibu akan kesana" Kata Jongin sambil berjalan cepat dengan membenarkan rambutnya yang jatuh kesamping wajahnya.

Sehun hanya melihat itu, Jongin keluar dari kamar anak-anak dan duduk disamping Sehun. mengambil botol susu dan memberikannya pada Taeoh. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Taeoh meminum susu dari botol. Sejak kapan anak bungsunya itu berhenti meminum ASI.

"Sejak kapan Taeoh berhenti meminum ASI ?" Tanya Sehun sambil memandang Kai.

"Eum sejak dua bulan yang lalu" Jawab Jongin sambil menatap wajah dingin Sehun, wajah Jongin terlihat pucat.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Kau sakit ?" Tanya Sehun lagi kini dengan wajah lebih dinginnya. Jongin menunduk sambil membenarkan letak dot dibibir Taeoh, jantungnya berdegub kencang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Kai yang kini masih menunduk.

"Kenapa kau berhenti memberikan ASI pada Taeoh ?"

"Itu...eum..."

Sehun terdiam, sambil kembali merebahkan badannya dipunggung sofa. Hingga dia terlonjak dan memandang Jongin dengan sarkastik "Jangan bilang kau hamil lagi, Jongin" Kata Sehun sambil melihat wajah pucat Jongin. Jongin mengangguk dengan takut-takut, dan membuat Sehun semakin yakin.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau ... ishh" Kata Sehun lagi sambil mengusak rambut hitam kusutnya itu. "Gugurkan, sudah cukup kita memiliki lima orang anak dan itu membuatku pusing" Kata Sehun sambil menunjuk Kai dengan frustasi.

"Tapi,..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Malam ini juga kita harus gugurkan. Ya Tuhan Jongin" Kata Sehun lalu langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan pikiran yang begitu berat.

Jongin terdiam, lalu tersenyum getir dan memegang perut ratanya disela-sela memegang botol susu Taeoh. "Maafkan ibu sayang, nanti berikan salam pada kakakmu" Kata Jongin. Digugurkan lagi dan lagi, ini sudah satu bayi yang dia gugurkan dan dengan ini dia menggugurkan dua bayi. _Ya Tuhan, dosaku semakin banyak. Menghilangkan nyawa mereka_.

Jongin menangis dalam diam, meremas perutnya. Hingga wajah Taeoh lah yang menjadi pelipur rasa sakitnya.

Tak beda jauh dengan Jongin. Sehun, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya dibawah guyuran shower air didalam kamar mandi. Bagaimana tidak, dia akan membunuh lagi anaknya yang masih didalam kandungan istrinya itu.

.

.

.

"Hei kalau kau memang suka dengan Haowen katakan saja jangan diam"

"Apa kau gila, aku wanita dan dia pria. Seharusnya dia yang mengatakannya duluan"

"Tapi yang suka duluan itu kau, jadi kau yang mengatakannya"

Wanita dengan pipi tembam, mata besarnya dan bibir membentuk hati ketika tersenyum itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kearah sang sahabat. Tak banyak bicara, dia langsung meninggalkan sahabatnya itu didalam perpustakann. Haowen mendongak saat dia melihat wanita itu berjalan disamping mejanya. –wanita itu mengawasi Haowen dan duduk dimeja depan Haowen-

"Soo Ra-ya..." Panggil Haowen pada wanita tadi.

Soora memandang Haowen dengan gugup dan sedikit gemetar "Ya ada apa Haowen" Jawab Soora dengan sedikit gugup.

"Soal kerja kelompok sepertinya aku tidak bisa hari ini, aku minta maaf ya"

"Ah tidak apa-apa"

Setelah itu Haowen beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Soora disana dengan senyum perpisahan.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa disiang hari yang memang kini mulai memasuki musim gugur, Sehun selalu melakukan hubungan intim saat Taeoh sedang tidur siang. Jongin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundak kekar nan lebar Sehun saat Sehun mulai menggerakkan badannya dengan kecepatan yang membuat Jongin mendesah dan kesakitan sekaligus dibawah kungkungan Sehun. Sehun tidak memikirkan bagaimana Jongin saat ini, yang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah bagaimana dirinya harus cepat mengejar nafsu birahinya untuk segera menuju puncak.

"Mulai besok aku akan bekerja diperusahaan arsitektur milik kenalanku" Kata Sehun disela-sela dirinya menggerakkan tubuhnya penuh gairah. Jongin yang berada dibawahnya hanya bisa menjawab 'iya dan selamat' tidak bisa lagi dirinya menjawab lebih banyak lagi karena sengatan dan sengatan yang diberikan Sehun lebih memabukkan daripada yang lain.

Sehun semakn gencar akan mencapai puncaknya, menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan brutal dan dalam hitungan detik dirinya sampai pada puncaknya dan dibawahnya Jongin hanya bisa mengatur nafasnya dan memegang pundak Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, terima kasih ice cream nya" Suara Mingook yang lucu membuat Haowen tersenyum, hari ini sekolahnya mengadakan rapat dan bisa pulang cepat. Karena kebiasaanya, dia menjemput ketiga adik kembarnya ini dan membelikan mereka ice cream dengan uang jajannya –yang tentu saja setengah uang gajih yang didapatnya bekerja dicafe Luhan-.

"Hyung, apakah besok aku dibelikan ice cream lagi ?" Suara ceria Manse sibungsu dari tiga anak kembar itu membuat Haowen kembali tersenyum.

"Sepertinya tidak, besok Hyung pulang sampai sore. Kau akan dijemput oleh bibi Junmyun" Kata Haowen sambil mengusak kepala Manse.

Manse cemberut "Begitu ya, ya sudah tapi aku senang besok akan bermain dengan Taeyong Hyung" Kata Manse lagi dengan cengirannya.

"Ayo cepat dihabiskan, kalau sampai rumah belum habis siap-siap kalian akan dimarahi oleh ibu" kata Haowen sambil menakuti-nakuti ketiga adiknya tersebut membuat mereka dengan cepat-cepat menghabiskan ice cream mereka.

Selama diperjalan pulangpun mereka masih bercanda dengan ketiga anak kembar itu menghabiskan ice cream mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian dia sampai didepan flat kecil tempat tinggal mereka. Haowen membuka pintu tersebut dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat ayah dan ibunya melakukan hal intim diruang keluarga, membuat dia mundur dengan perlahan dan kembali menutup pintu flat kecil itu. membuat ketiga adiknya tersebut menatap Haowen bingung.

"Hyung kenapa tidak masuk, aku ingin tidur siang dan bertemu ayah" Kata daehan sambil menangkupkan tangannya dimulut kecilnya karena menguap tanda mengantuk.

"Kita tunggu diluar sebentar, Daehan bisa tiduran dipangkuan Hyung" Kata Haowen lalu menuntun Daehan yang kini tengah mengantuk, sebelum merebahkan badannya dipangkuan Haowen. Haowen melapas blazer sekolahnya dan membuat blazer tersebut untuk tiduran Daehan. Semuanya siap dan Daehan tidur diatas blazer sekolah Haowen dan kepalanya diatas paha Haowen.

"Apakah kalian juga mengantuk ?" Tanya Haowen pada kedua adiknya lagi. Mereka berdua mengangguk dan menyuruh Mingguk tidur disamping Daehan –blazer itu lebar dan badan Mingook masih muat diatas blazer tersebut- sedangkan Mansi duduk menyamping sambil memeluk leher Haowen sedangkan tangan Haowen memegang pinggang Manse.

Tak berapa lama mereka bertiga tertidur, sedangkan Haowen meneteskan airmatanya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf bila ceritanya agak pasaran, ini keluar ide saya. Mungkin tinggal 2 atau 3 chap lagi akan selesai.

Terakhir mohon review nya yang banyak, karena kritik dan saran dari kalian itu sangat saya perlukan untuk mengubah cerita saya semakin bagus.

Kalau ingin tanya update ff langsung chat : 7ddc5fa4


	2. Chapter 2

Selama diperjalan pulangpun mereka masih bercanda dengan ketiga anak kembar itu menghabiskan ice cream mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian dia sampai didepan flat kecil tempat tinggal mereka. Haowen membuka pintu tersebut dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat ayah dan ibunya melakukan hal intim diruang keluarga, membuat dia mundur dengan perlahan dan kembali menutup pintu flat kecil itu. membuat ketiga adiknya tersebut menatap Haowen bingung.

"Hyung kenapa tidak masuk, aku ingin tidur siang dan bertemu ayah" Kata daehan sambil menangkupkan tangannya dimulut kecilnya karena menguap tanda mengantuk.

"Kita tunggu diluar sebentar, Daehan bisa tiduran dipangkuan Hyung" Kata Haowen lalu menuntun Daehan yang kini tengah mengantuk, sebelum merebahkan badannya dipangkuan Haowen. Haowen melapas blazer sekolahnya dan membuat blazer tersebut untuk tiduran Daehan. Semuanya siap dan Daehan tidur diatas blazer sekolah Haowen dan kepalanya diatas paha Haowen.

"Apakah kalian juga mengantuk ?" Tanya Haowen pada kedua adiknya lagi. Mereka berdua mengangguk dan menyuruh Mingguk tidur disamping Daehan –blazer itu lebar dan badan Mingook masih muat diatas blazer tersebut- sedangkan Mansi duduk menyamping sambil memeluk leher Haowen sedangkan tangan Haowen memegang pinggang Manse.

Tak berapa lama mereka bertiga tertidur, sedangkan Haowen meneteskan airmatanya.

.

.

.

.

 **NO TITTLE (FAMILY)**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY** : Jalan hidup memang tidak pernah ada yang tahu seperti apa. Kadang apa yang kita inginkan tidak sesuai dengan keadaan.

 **HUNKAI GS**

 **Sexual content, angst, family**

 _ **Typo berserakan karena saya juga seorang manusia biasa. "Aku" Point of view adalah Jongin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin memegangi perutnya ketika Sehun bergerak dengan liar diatasnya, penyatuan itu membuat perutnya yang sedikit membuncit itu tertekan dan itu lumayan sakit. Desahan demi desahan terus keluar dari mulut Jongin dan geraman terdengar dari mulut Sehun. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sehun sekarang, nafsu telah membumbung tinggi didalam benaknya. Tak memikirkan bagaimana Jongin merintih kesakitan karena kabut nafsu sudah mencapai kepalanya. "Pelan-pelan" Rintihan Jongin terdengar, tangannya kini mendorong sedikit dada Sehun agar jangan terlalu rapat itu mengenai perutnya. Seakan mengerti Sehun memegang pundak Jongin dan mengangkat badan Jongin untuk duduk dipangkuannya "Bergeraklah" Kata Sehun dengan memegang pinggang mulus Jongin.

Jongin bergerak naik turun mengikuti perintah Sehun, dia memegang pundak Sehun sedikit meremasnya karena mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sampai. Kini darah sudah ada diatas ubun-ubung Jongin, perasaan itu sebentar lagi akan datang tak berapa lama dia sampai pada puncaknya. Badannya langsung jatuh pada dekapan Sehun, nafasnya tak beraturan, dadanya naik turun. Dibawah sana Sehun masih bekerja dengan brutal terus bergerak dan diapun semakin tak beraturan nafasnya sendat-sendat saat sampai berada dipuncak. Kepalanya terkulai kebelakang disandaran sofa butut tersebut.

Mereka masih berpelukan dengan badan penuh dengan peluh dan cairan Sehun merembes kepaha dalam Jongin. Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin bangkit dan melepas milik Sehun yang masih didalamnya. Berjalan mengambil baju-bajunya yang berserakan dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri agar kelima anaknya tak melihat rupa lusuhnya. Sedangkan Sehun, dia berjalan mengambil tisu basah milik Taeoh dan membersihkan kebanggaannya dan memakai celana dalam dan celana pendek tanpa menggunakan baju atasan. Dia memandang jam yang tertempel didinding, sudah jam 3 sore dan Taeoh tidak merengek itu sangat hebat sebenarnya.

Tak berapa lama Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang degelung keatas seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga lainnya, Sehun memandang Jongin dan kembali menatap televisi yang baru saja dia nyalakan. Jongin memandang jam didinding dia terkejut dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah memakai sendalnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Membuka pintunya dan dikejutkan dengan melihat keempat anaknya tidur disamping tembok pintu. "Ya Tuhan, sayang bangun" Jongin menepuk pipi Haowen dan remaja lelaki itu terbangun mengerjapkan matanya dan sedikit menguap "Ibu" Gumam Haowen dengan suara sedikit serak setelah bangun tidur. Jongin langsung menggendong Manse yang masih tertidur sedangkan Daehan dan Minguk kini terbangun sambil memandang ibunya dengan wajah polos. "Ayo cepat masuk diluar dingin sebentar lagi akan hujan" Kata Jongin lalu berjalan masuk kedalam flat nya diiringi oleh ketiga anaknya. Mereka melepas sepatu dengan perlahan dan masuk kedalam disana mereka melihat Ayahnya yang sedang menonton acara televisi tanpa minat.

"Ganti baju kalian, cuci tangan dan kaki setelah itu makan siang. Ibu akan memanaskan lauknya sebentar" Kata Jongin sambil menidurkan Manse dikarpet lusuh disebelah sofa yang kini sedang diduduki oleh Sehun. Mereka bertiga mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam kamar mengganti baju setelahnya mencuci tangan dan kaki, duduk di bangku meja makan. Disana mereka melihat ibunya sedang mengambilkan nasi didalam mangkuk nasi untuk mereka. Setelah semua siap mereka langsung memakannya, Jongin tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Haowen "Kenapa tidak masuk kedalam kalau kalian mengantuk tadi ?" Tanya Jongin yang kini duduk disebelah Haowen.

"Tidak apa-apa ibu" Jawab Haowen sambil tersenyum kearah Jongin.

"Ya sudah, makanlah sampai kenyang ibu ingin melihat Taeoh dan terima kasih sudah mau menjaga 3 adikmu yang nakal-nakal ini" Kata Jongin sambil menarik pipi Minguk yang mendapat pekikan dari Minguk.

Haowen mengangguk, Jongin meninggalkan mereka untuk menuju kamar anak-anak disana Taeoh batita berusia 10 bulan itu sudah terbangun dan berdiri dibox bayinya sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya. "Ah anak ibu sudah bangun ternyata" Kata Jongin dan langsung menggendong Taeoh dan membawanya keruang tengah. Dia duduk disamping Sehun yang masih betah menonton Tv dengan wajah datarnya. Taeoh menggapai-gapai dan sedikit memelorotkan badannya pertanda dia ingin bermain dibawah. Jongin mengerti dan menurunkannya dikarpet disana Manse masih tertidur dengan nyenyak mengabaikan suara-suara keras dari televisi. Jongin menyenderkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa, menutup matanya sejenak.

"Mino bilang jam 9 malam baru dia bisa melakukannya" Kata Sehun yang masih terus melihat televisi.

Jongin mengangguk "Tapi oppa bisakah kita pertahankan saja, Aku..."

"Tidak ada bantahan Oh Jongin" Kata Sehun memandang Jongin dengan sinis. Semua perintah Sehun itu adalah mutlak dia tidak bisa membantah apapun yang Sehun perintahkan. Dia tertunduk lesu meremas perutnya dan setitik air mata itu jatuh. Tak jauh beda, pipi pucat dan tirusnya itu basah oleh airmata. Dia tau apa saja kesalahannya, dan membunuh darah dagingnya adalah sebuah dosa yang sangat besar tapi dia bisa apa ? Dia tak ingin membuat calon bayinya itu menderita seperti kelima saudaranya sudah cukup tidak lagi.

"Setelah ini aku akan menggunakan pengaman jika kita akan berhubungan intim dan terus menyuruhmu untuk meminum pil anti kehamilanmu" Kata Sehun lalu beranjak pergi dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar mengabaikan Jongin yang masih menangis tersebut.

.

.

.

Haowen kini sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang tiga hari akan dikumpul, dia ingin mengerjakannya juga tidak ingin membebankan semua kerja kelompok itu pada Soora. "Daehan bisa kau ambilkan ponsel _hyung_ didalam kamar ?" Kata Haowen menyuruh Daehan, dia mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengambil ponsel kakaknya. Diruang tengah kecil ini terlihat sangat sempit karena semua adik-adiknya berada disini, triplets sedang mengerjakan tugas menggambar sedangkan sibungsu kini tengah duduk sambil memakan biskuitnya dan meracau. Ibunya sedang menyiapkan malam sedangkan ayahnya masih tidur didalam kamar.

Daehan kembali dengan membawa ponsel flip dan memberikannya kepada Haowen " _Hyung_ tadi seseorang bernama Soora menelpon" Kata Daehan dengan wajah polosnya.

"Oh ya, kembalilah kerjakan tugasmu dulu _Hyung_ ingin menelpon Soora dulu" Kata Haowen dan meninggalkan keempat adiknya untuk keluar flat menelpon Soora.

Haowen menempelkan telpon itu ditelinga kirinya, rintik-rintik hujan masih terlihat, dia memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantung celana longgarnya. Hingga pada sambungan kedua Soora langsung mengangkat telponnya.

" _Hallo Haowen"_ Suara merdu itu terdengar tanpa sadar Haowen tersenyum.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kenapa tadi kau menelponku, ada yang penting ?" Tanya Haowen sambil menengadahkan tangannya menunggu titik hujan jatuh dari atap flat.

 _"Ah ini mengenai kerja kelompok kita bagaimana bila besok kita kembali ke Namsan Tower untuk menambah foto. Ternyata setelah aku lihat baik-baik ada tempat yang lupa kita foto ?"_

"Eum boleh saja, besok disekolah akan kita bicarakan lagi. Ibuku sudah menyuruhku untuk segera makan malam. Sampai jumpa Soora-ya"

Sambungan telepon terputus, Haowen kembali tersenyum kali ini lebih lebar. Dia memegang jantungnya, besok dia akan kembali ke Namsan Tower bersama Soora. Tempat romantis itu. Walaupun hanya kerja kelompok tapi itu membuat kerja jantungnya tak beraturan melihat wajah imut dan cantik milik Park Soora.

"Sayang, cepat masuk diluar dingin. Ayo kita makan malam" Kata Jongin membuat Haowen langsung kembali kedalam sadarnya dan masuk kedalam flat. Dia masih tersenyum.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan dengan cemas sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada telapak tangan Sehun. sedangkan Sehun dia hanya diam tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya yang diam tanpa mengetahui situasi seperti apa sekarang. "Jangan terlalu gugup, kau sudah pernah melakukannya. Sayang" Kata Sehun tanpa memandang Jongin.

Mereka terus berjalan dan sampailah mereka disalah satu klinik yang ada didalam gang kecil. Pintu kaca itu dibuka oleh Sehun, dibelakangnya Jongin hanya mengikuti apa perintah Sehun. terlihat disana seorang laki memakai jas putih yang biasa dibagai seorang dokter dan disana ada juga seorang perawat yang tengah menjelaskan sesuatu didepan layar monitor komputernya. Sehun menepuk pundak dokter kandungan tersebut membuatnya bebralik "Ah Sehun, Jongin kalian sudah datang ternyata" Kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum keraha Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun hanya balas mengangguk tanpa bersuara membuat Mino, nama dokter kandungan itu tau seperti apa Sehun. "Kalau begitu kita langsung saja, Jenny siapkan ruangan untuk operasi kita harus melakukannya dengan cepat kali ini" Kata Mino kepada suster yang bernama Jenny tersebut. Suster itu mengangguk lalu masuk kesalah satu ruangan.

Dengan isyarat mata Mino menyuruh Jongin dan Sehun untuk mengikutinya. Mereka mengikuti Mino menuju ruangan yang dimasuki oleh Jenny. Jongin mengganti bajunya menjadi baju khusus untuk operasi "Jongin berbaringlah disana, Sehun kau harus ada disampingnya." Kata Mino, Sehun mengangguk dengan perlahan Sehun menarik tangan Jongin menyuruhnya berbaring disana dan mengangkang.

"Ini akan terasa dingin dan mungkin akan sedikit terasa sakit" Kata Mino yang kini berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa salah satu alat ditangannya, dan dibelakang Jenny, suster cantik itu membawa beberapa alat operasi yang dia taruh ditempat dorong. "Apa kau siap Jongin ?" Tanya Mino sambil memandang Jongin.

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk, keringat dingin kini mulai membanjiri pelipisnya ketika alat itu sudah mulai masuk kedalam vaginanya. Alat itu mulai diregangkan didalam lubang kelahirannya. Mino mulai bekerja dibawah sana. jongin makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Sehun, air peluh itu mulai turun makin banyak, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sehun yang merasa genggaman tangan Jongin makin mengerat dia hanya diam, dia tau itu asti sangat sakit. "Kau pasti bisa" Suara berat dan lirih Sehun ditelinga Jongin membuat Jongin menutup matanya. Kalimat semangat suaminya itu tidak membuat rasa sakit diperut dan dibagian bawahnya berhenti.

"Eunghh.. Itu sangat sakit" Jawab Jongin dengan lirih yang bisa didengar oleh Sehun.

Beberapa menit kemudian semuanya selesai, darah mengalir deras keluar dari vagina Jongin bersama embrio yang masih sangat kecil bahkan tangan dan kaki saja belum sempurna. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya berat, bayi tanpa dosa itu pergi membuat airmatanya jatuh disela mata indahnya mengambil embrio yang hampir menjadi bayi tersebut membungkusnya didalam kain putih dan menaruhnya diwadah "Aku akan menguburnya besok, setelah ini mungkin darah akan terus mengalir seperti setelah kau melahirkan. Jenny akan membantu membersihkannya" Kata Mino setelah melepas sarung tangannya. Mereka berdua mengangguk, Jongin bangkit dan turun dari brankar, dia berjalan dengan tertatih dibantu oleh Jenny. Sedangkan Sehun dan Mino keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Makan yang banyak sayang, akhirnya kau bisa pulang juga. Ibu merindukanmu" Kata Suho sambil memeluk Taeyong anak tunggalnya tersebut. Sang suami, Kris. Hanya tersenyum melihat Suho.

"Ayolah ibu, aku akan lama disini. apakah satu bulan cuti kuliah untuk ibu masih kurang ?" Tanya Taeyong sambil tersenyum kearah Suho.

"Sebenarnya itu sangat kurang, tapi kau harus tetap sekolah. Bagaimana di Canada apakah nyaman ?" Tanya Suho lagi lalu duduk disamping Kris, mengambil nasi.

"Eum seperti yang dikatakan oleh Daddy, nyaman. Ibu tidak usah khawatir, disana ada Nenek dan kakek yang menjagaku"

Suho tersenyum "Ibu tidak khawatir hanya merindukanmu saja" Jawab Suho sambil mengambil nasi dengan sumpitnya.

"Makanya buatkan adik untukku, ayah. Kesian ibu selalu kesepian dirumah" Kata Taeyong sambil tertawa. Kris yang mendengarkan kata sang anak tersedak nasi yang akan dia telan, dengan telaten Suho langsung mengambilkan segelas air untuk Kris dan menepuk tengkuk Kris dengan lembut.

Taeyong masih terkikik geli melihat ayahnya, dia mengerti ibunya tidak akan bisa memiliki anak lagi selain dirinya. "Maafkan aku ayah" Kata Taeyong sambil memandang ayahnya.

"It's okay, kau suka sekali membuat kaget orang tua" Kata Kris sambil melap bibirnya.

"Rumah ini selalu ramai setiap harinya, Triplets dan Taeoh selalu mengisi rumah besar ini sayang"

"Oh iya, aku ingin sekali melihat mereka. Apakah mereka besok akan dititipkan bibi Jongin disini ?"

"Tidak besok dia libur kerja, kau bisa datang keflatnya sayang"

"Ibu benar, aku besok akan kesana aku sangat rindu mereka apalagi dengan Haowen. Apakah masih dengan wajah dinginnya itu." Taeyong terkikik saat ingat ekspresi wajah Haowen. Keras seperti batu menurutnya, sangat mirip dengan paman Sehun dan ayahnya. Bahkan Taeyong sempat berpikir bahwa ayahnya bersaudara dengan Sehun tapi ternyata mereka hanya bersahabat saja.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya yang ada flat mini dan sederhana keluarga Oh. Tenang dan damai saat mereka sarapan, tidak ada keributan. Jongin duduk disamping Haowen dengan gelisah, perutnya sangat sakit sekali sejak malam setelah dirinya menggugurkan kandungannya tersebut. Haowen sesekali melirik ibunya yang ada disampingnya, dia melihat bagimana wajah ibunya mengernyit menahan sakit. Dia tau kalau apa yang terjadi malam kemarin, dia kehilangan seorang adiknya lagi.

Tak berapa lama Sehun keluar dari kamar dengn setelan jas tidak mahal tapi masih terlihat sangat rapi. Dia duduk disamping Daehan dan langsung mengambil mangkuk nasinya, memakan sarapannya tanpa berbicara. "Ayah, hari ini ayah kembali bekerja ?" Pertanyaan polos dri Daehan membuat Sehun berhenti memakan nasinya.

Dia tersenyum dan mengusak rambut hitam legam milik Daehan "Ya, sayang".

"Jadi nanti aku boleh minta dibelikan mainan dinosaurus ?"

Sehun mengangguk "Iya, nanti kalau ayah sudah ada uang. Daehan Minguk dan Manse akan ayah belikan mainan Dinosaurus yang sangat besar" Kata Sehun dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

Sikembar tiga tersenyum senang, mereka tertawa. "Habiskan sarapan kalian, setelah itu berangkat sekolah. Eum" Kata Jongin lalu berdiri dan menaruh mangkuk kotor miliknya. Mereka semua mengangguk dan segera menghabiskan sarapan mereka.

"Ibu, kami berangkat" Teriak Minguk dan berjalan keluar dari flat kecil mereka. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah ketiga anak kembar mereka.

"Aku berangkat" Suara Sehun menghancurkan keheningan yang ada. Dia memeluk Jongin dan mencium kening Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum "Hati-hati dijalan" Memeluk Sehun sebentar dan melepaskannya. Setelah melepas pelukan dari Jongin, Sehun berangkat. Disana Jongin masih berdiri dan tak berapa lama dia terjatuh dengan darah mengalir dari kaki jenjang indahnya itu. dia msih meremas perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit. Bahkan suara tangis Taeoh dia abaikan.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri masuk kesebuah kantor dengan gedung yang sangat besar. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya dan berjalan dengan santainya, setelah melawai beberapa lantai sampilanh Sehun diruangan sang direktur. Dia masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, disana seorang lelaki yang masih terliht sangat muda duduk sambil melihat-lihat beberapa berkas yang menumpuk diatas meja.

"Selamat pagi tuan Park" Sapa Sehun dengan sopan dan tak lupa dengan membungkuk sopan.

"Tuan Oh, selamat pagi" Jawabnya dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar "Silahkan duduk"

Sehun mengangguk dan langsung duduk. Dia membenarkan jasnya dan menatap Direktur Park. "Semua Design yang anda kirimkan sudah semuanya saya lihat dan itu sangat menakjubkan. Saya sangat terkesan Tuan Oh. Karena sesuai dengan perjanjian, anda akan saya tempatkan dia ruang Design bersama dengan Nyonya Baekhyun. Anda bisa langsung keruangannya saja. Ada dilantai atas dan satu-satunya. Selamat bekerja" Kata Tuan Park sambil mejulurkan tangannya memberikan selamat kepada Sehun.

"Terima Kasih Tuan Park, kalau begitu sya mohon pamit undur diri". Sehun kembali mengangguk dan membungkuk dengan sopan. Meninggalkan ruangan itu penuh dengan rasa bahagia yang penuh dengan suka cita.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu kenapa membawa makanan sebanyak ini" Taeyong mendengus saat membawa beberapa bungkus paper bag berisi makanan.

"Kau ini, bawa saja apa susahnya" Jawab Joonmyun sambil menghadap kebelakang. Dikedua tangannya pun banyak sekali bingkisan. Joonmyun tangga dengan ocehan dari anak satu-satunya tersebut. Tak berapa lama mereka sampi didepan pintu flat Jongin. Joonmyun mengetuk pintu itu tapi tidak ada jawaban yang ada hanya suara tangis Taeoh yang menggelegar. Merasa khawatir Joonmyun langsung membuka pintu itu yang ternyata tak terkunci, dia masuk secara perlahan dan dengan wajah terkejutnya dia langsung berlari.

Disana Jongin sedang tek sadarkan diri dengan darah dimana-mana, Taeyong yang berjalan dan masih sambil mengomel "Ibu, ini terlalu berlebihan dan..."

"Berhenti mengoceh seperti wanita, Wu Taeyong. Bantu ibu angkat bibimu sekarang"

Taeyong terkejut bukan main dan langsung menghampiri sang ibu. "Ibu gendong Taeoh, bibi Jongin biar aku saja yang gendong. Ya tuhan" Tanpa basa-basi Teyong langsung mengangkat tubuh Jongin yang tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang masih mengalir diarea intimnya. Joonmyung langsung menggendong Taeoh dan tak lupa membawa susu yang masih ada didalam botol.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
